Ju-on:The Grudge(American Remake)
by MarcusRomeroFanHorror
Summary: Elijah, Nicklaus, and Rebekah are wealthy, successful English-Americans who are enjoying their lives of luxury, and pleasure. But when Rebekah moves into a new apartment, the siblings unearth a nightmare they cannot wake up from. Will they be able to stop the curse or will they themselves, their families and friends fall victim to the fiendish, angry spirits.


Rebekah's POV

Rebekah had just moved into her new apartment in New York City, her brothers Nicklaus and Elijah were just finishing helping her unpack.  
>"Isn't this place just beautiful, Klaus" Rebekah had beamed, "Yeah, it's nice I guess" Nicklaus said, bored and tired from unpacking all day.<br>Elijah had got a text from his wife Francesca, so he had to leave early, leaving Klaus and Rebekah by themselves in her roomy condominium, soon after Klaus left, as the blonde twentysomething took in the scenes of her new home.

Rebekah sat down on her couch, and turned on the tv to watch "Dancing with the Stars", suddenly a thump came from upstairs, a loud one at that, the young woman's head shot up and she called out "Hello...is anyone there? Hello, Hello...Hello", no answer...  
>Rebekah thought to herself, 'dammit girl, get a hold of yourself, it's the building settling' the blonde went back to watching her show, Karina was dancing the Cha Cha Cha with Tim Tebow, BANG! the thump was even louder then before, Rebekah was now scared, her blue eyes enlarged, "Hello, is anyone there?" she called out frightened, the blonde walked to the kitchen and picked up a kitchen knife, then heading upstairs very apprahensively, the twentysomething walked slowly up the staircase, the knife clutched close to her. Rebekah went to the landing, but something was there already staring at her...A black cat.<br>"Whoa, little kitty how'd you get in here-" a pair of white hands picked the cat up, Rebekah almost fell down the steps when it happened, she caught her composure and went upstairs looking around in all the rooms, first she checked the master bedroom, the guestroom, the two bathrooms, and her walk in closet, she found nothing or no one around.

Rebekah walked downstairs, the knife by her side still as she sat down on her couch, every 5 minutes she kept looking around to see if the cat she saw earlier would show up again, two hours had passed and the blonde fell asleep on the couch, as she did she failed to see the child with jet black hair and very pale skin watching her from the rails of the staircase.

Nicklaus' POV

Klaus had just got to the parking garage where he lived on the Upper East Side when he felt his phone vibrating, Klaus ignored it and parked his 2001 Mercedes CLK 320 in his usual parking spot, he got out and walked across the massive garage toward Stairway B, as he did he pulled out his iPhone 5 and checked his messages.  
>It was Rebekah, Klaus opened the lock on his smartphone, and listened to the message, what he heard next made him stop in his tracks and sent a shiver up his spine, IT WAS NOT REBEKAH...what Klaus heard was a moan, all it was was a moan.<br>"UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH", the message ended after a few seconds, suddenly he heard a sound behind him, "Hello, is anyone there?" Klaus called out, he thought about calling Rebekah, as he was about to dial her number, the sound came closer, Klaus whipped around, frightened "HELLO"...  
>no answer, Klaus ran toward the staircase running as fast as he could up the metal stairs, when he made it to the top floor, he immediately ran toward the elevator in the lobby of his building, Klaus pressed the button of the elevator, the door opened he walked in as the security guard looked at him strangely. The door of the elevator closed, Klaus looked away, breathing heavily but what the Brit failed to see was the woman with long black and dingy hair and pale skin, following him in the elevator, as it went up floor by floor by floor, Klaus walked quickly to his apartment, unlocking the door then walking in, as soon as he was in, he locked the door behind him, Klaus took off his jacket, hung it up on his coat rack, and walked toward his living room, he immediately walked to his phone, 'a message?' he thought to himself, Klaus looked at the caller ID, Timmons-Mikaelson, Genevieve. He let out a sigh of relief, and played the message, "Hey baby, just touched down in Chicago, give a call later oka- UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the message ended, Klaus turned around frightened.<br>Klaus went to bed early that night, he fell asleep twenty five minutes later, as he did he did not see the woman with dingy, jet black long hair, looking down at him from the ceiling.

Elijah's POV

Elijah had just returned home, getting in the door of his apartment, looking for his wife Francesca, calling her name, "Francesca, i'm home...Francesca, Francesca, Francesca..." suddenly he stopped, cause his cellphone rang, it was his wife, "Baby, i'm home now, where are you?" Elijah asked, "Honey, i'm not in New York City right now" Francesca answered, Elijah's blood went cold, his eyes widened, and he answered her covering the fear in himself.  
>"Oh, okay I must have read your message wrong, give me a call later okay" Elijah said, "Okay baby, bye" Francesca said hanging up. Elijah had heard a thump come from the back of his apartment, he walked toward the the source of the sound, as he approached the guest room, Elijah heard whispering, he walked up toward the room and opened the door. The whispering stopped. Elijah walked toward his bedroom and sat down, suddenly the whispers from the guest room started again, he looked up and ran down the hallway toward the bedroom, he opened the door...Nothing.<br>No whispers, no sound, nothing but a dead silence.  
>Elijah went to bed an hour later, he fell into a heavy sleep, snoring lighty. Elijah's home phone rang, it went to answering machine, UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH, the same moan that tortured Klaus earlier was now taunting Elijah. The message ended seconds later.<p> 


End file.
